


We're the ones who start little fires

by Gomar_Mpt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (but not too detailed because I'm still rather uncomfortable writing smut), Alternate Universe, Bitchy sassy Louis because duuuh, But no threesome though sorry, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tony Stark is in it don't ask me why, they all work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomar_Mpt/pseuds/Gomar_Mpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Louis and Harry hate each other but love their jobs (they kind of share that, really). Unfortunately they'll have to work together. Turns out they're a pretty good team after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a massive thank you to my betas Carlin, Mayo and Kulie for reading it. You're incredible, I wouldn't be here without you (does that sound like One Direction receiving an award? haha). 
> 
> Title inspired by Portugal. The Man - Modern Jesus. (Thanks Mayo for this one!)
> 
> Hope you all like it, thanks for reading it anyway!

“Now about the Senior Sales Executive position, as you know, you are four in line for the job.” Simon announces, a serious look on his face. And when isn’t he serious really.

 

Louis looks around the room, screening every person gathered around the table. The Marketing team is here, as well as the Sales team and some guy from Supply Chain that Louis has never seen before.

 

They have these staff meetings every month and usually Louis only pretends to listen while typing on his phone. But this time it’s different, because Louis _actually_ cares about this job position. He has been working for five year now as a salesman at Cowell  & Walsh and he has been dreaming of being promoted to Senior Sales Executive for a long time. But as Simon just said, they are four potential candidates and he’s going to have to fight to win. Louis doesn’t mind, he likes fighting and most of all he loves wining. He has been competitive for as long as he can remember. As a kid, he would participate in every school contest, whether it was an acting, singing or sport contest. And he would win, most of the time.

 

“First of all, we have Nick.”  Simon says, waving at the tall quiffed guy on his left. Louis makes a face, hoping that Simon won’t catch him. Because, really, Nick Grimshaw is by far the worst salesman on their team. He’s always looking so _smug_ when really he can’t close a decent deal. And why is he even applying to the job, he should already be a Senior Executive, judging by how _old_ he is.

 

“Nick has been with us for seven years now and has shown great potential.” Simon adds. Nick looks around the room and his eyes meet Louis’s. He smiles, ever so smugly, a look of challenge in his eyes.

 

 

“Then, we have Louis, who has been working here for four years now.”

 

“Hum, five, sir.” Louis corrects.

 

“Right, right, five years, sorry.” Simon replies, not even looking at Louis. _This is a bad sign_. Nick is still looking at him with a smirk, like he’s rubbing the fact that Simon knows him better than Louis in his face. Of course Simon knows him better, he has been here for _ages_.

 

“Anyway” Simon says, “Louis has never been afraid of doing everything in his power to win a contract, so he’s a great candidate for the job.” _In your face Grandpa!_

 

“Our next candidate is Greg.” Simon says. Louis turns his head to look at Greg. “He has been working with us for six years and he has caught some big fishes, so to speak.” Greg James is by far Louis’s favourite colleague in the Sales team. When Louis arrived, Greg took him under his wing and Louis still considers him as his mentor. Plus, he’s quite attractive, which isn’t a bad thing. Except for the fact that he’s straight, much to Louis’s regret.

 

Greg’s eyes meet Louis’s and Louis smiles at him, giving him a thumb up.

 

“Finally” Simon says, smiling for the first time since the beginning of the meeting “our last candidate for this role is the youngest of our Sales members, Harry.” And if Louis hates Nick, there’s a person he hates even more: Harry Styles. The arse-kisser. The teacher’s pet. _Simon_ ’s pet. Always getting what he wants with his bloody charm.

 

“Harry joined our company four year ago but he deserves the title just as much as the others, considering the fact that he has never failed to sign a new contract.” Simon adds, oblivious to Louis’s eyes roll.

 

Of fucking course he has never failed, he just has to wave his fucking curls for people to get on their knees for him. He shouldn’t even _be_ here, he just got the job because his dad is a friend of Simon. Simon Cowell, CEO and co-founder of Cowell  & Walsh, Louis’s big boss who doesn’t even acknowledge Louis’s existence and who didn’t even know Louis was working for him for _five years_ until just now.

 

Harry beams at Simon and smiles at the audience, hands on the table like a child doing a presentation. Such a twat. Louis just has time to see him exchange a private smile with Eleanor from the Marketing team before Simon speaks again – and really, does he shag everyone who crosses his path?

 

“You are all great potential candidates for this position and the HR team and I agreed that there is only one way to decide who’s going to be our next Senior Sales Executive.”

 

 _“A contest! let it be a sales contest!”_ Louis thinks, already smiling to himself. If there is something he’s good at it’s definitely winning contests.

 

The room becomes completely silent, everyone looking at the four concerned persons. It is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. When Simon speaks again, Louis realizes he has never been so focused during a Staff Meeting before.

 

“As you know, being a salesman at Cowell & Walsh is about _team_ work. We help each other out because we all have the same goal in mind, which is to increase our sales.” And… What now? _No no no_ , _this doesn’t sound like a contest!_

 

“So to decide who’s going to fill the position, you are going to work as two teams for the next two months. We’ll then choose the best candidate within the team with the best results.”

 

So… Not a contest? Although it is a contest, but with _teams_ involved. Louis doesn’t do teams. Louis is independent, he works on his own, by his own schedule and he’s doing fine this way, thank you very much. He doesn’t need someone behind his back, someone following him around, or worse, someone telling him what to do and how to do it. This is really not what he expected the day to be like when he got out of bed this morning.

 

“Of course I’m going to tell you right now the composition of your teams so you can start planning your work together.” Simon adds, and Louis holds his breath.

 

_Dear God, if you exist, please let it be Greg and I, please. I’ll wash the dishes every day, I swear!_

 

“Nick and Greg will form the first team and Harry and Louis the second.”

 

_Traitor. I’ve never believed in you anyway._

 

Harry fucking Styles. Louis’s new teammate. _Mate_. For two fucking months. What a joke. Louis has never felt so disappointed in his life, not even when he wasn’t selected to play Hamlet for his school play, despite his great interpretation.

 

He dares looking at the other side of the table and regrets it immediately. Harry is looking right back at him, frowning. That bastard. Louis looks in Greg’s direction to see his reaction but he’s already happily chatting with Nick. Ah, Greg is too nice, really. Sympathizing with the devil himself. Although Greg seems to get along with everyone in the office. Or in the whole world for that matter. 

 

“Well, that’s settled then!” Simon says, getting up from his chair. Everyone’s starting to leave the room and even if he’s probably supposed to go talk to his new _teammate_ , Louis follows the rest of the group outside, without another glance in Harry’s direction.

 

 

***

 

 

“Oi! Tomlinson!” Louis stops in the middle of the corridor, turning around to see a very cheerful Niall walking in his direction. Louis was just about to get a coffee from the office’s kitchen. He’s more of a tea person really but to put up with the upcoming events, coffee sounds like a necessity.

 

“I heard the good news!” the Irish blonde guy says.

 

“What news?” Louis asks, frowning. Because he can’t possibly be referring to Harry Styles. That’s not _good_ news.

 

“You teaming up with Harry!” Niall answers, opening the kitchen’s door for Louis.

 

Damn. So everyone already knows. Niall wasn’t in the meeting as he’s working for HR so he must have heard from someone. Besides he thinks it’s good news. Which… wait.

 

“Was that your idea?” Louis asks. “Simon said HR and himself came up with that _team_ idea.”

 

“Come on mate, you know I don’t get to take this kind of decision. Not yet. But I think it’s a great idea!”

 

“Do you now?” Louis sarcastically answers, pouring coffee in his favourite cup. A _“best brother in the world”_ cup he got from his sisters last Christmas.

 

“Yeah! I mean, working in a team can only do you good.” Niall says, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He doesn’t even like coffee, Louis knows it for a fact. “Besides, Harry’s a great salesman! You could actually learn a lot from him.”

 

Which is… the icing on the cake!

 

“ _I_ could learn from him? _Me_? Who’s been working here four _five_ years, who closed that thousands pounds deal with Modest?” Louis snaps, almost spilling coffee on the kitchen’s floor. It’s an ugly floor anyway.

 

“Hey, chill mate!” Niall replies. “I’m not saying you’re a bad salesman, I’m just saying you could both take advantage of the situation to learn from the other. You both have different approach of the job after all.”

 

“Oh trust me, there’s nothing I could possibly learn from Styles. He’s just an arse-licker! Always so disciplined and _annoying_.”

 

“Well that’s what I’m saying. Maybe being a bit more disciplined won’t be bad. Plus Harry’s nice, I like him!” _Of course you do, everyone one fucking loves the kid_. “Anyway, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” Niall says, emptying the whole bloody sugar pack in his cup. “Are we still going out with the lads tonight? Beers on you since you’ve got that bonus last month?”

 

“What would you do without me Nialler?” Louis replies in a much lighter tone.

 

“I honestly don’t know Tommo!” Niall says jokingly, a big smile breaking on his face.

 

“ ’Course we’re going out.” Louis says. “I need a few litters of beer after the recent events” he adds, muttering.

 

Niall doesn’t seem to notice though. “Sick! I’ll go tell Zayn and Liam. We’ll meet you in the lobby at 6pm.”

 

“Alright, see you then Nialler.” Louis replies, already going back to his office.

 

He carefully avoids passing by Harry’s office.

 

 

***

 

 

“Yes Mr. Stark but I honestly think our products would be just what you need for your… Yes, I understand… Okay we’ll talk again soon… Have a nice day Mr. Stark!”

 

“ _Prick_ ” Louis thinks, hanging up the phone with a loud noise.

 

“Something wrong?” Greg asks from the other side of the room.

 

They both share a small office. Louis doesn’t mind sharing it with Greg but he wouldn’t mind having his own office either, which is another reason why he wants the promotion. The Senior Executive gets his own office, apart from a better salary.

 

Louis sighs. “I’ve been trying to convince this bloke for _months_ now but he doesn’t want to buy us a single item.”

 

“Bummer.” Greg answers, a genuine look of concern on his face. “Maybe you should ask Harry for his advice” he adds.

 

Unbelievable. Even Greg.

 

“Thanks but no thanks” Louis mutters, turning to face his laptop screen.

 

“Alright, suit yourself. I’m going to work with Nick, I’ll see you later.”

 

With that, Greg leaves the room. Louis open his excel sheet and is starting to go through it when there’s a knock on his door.

 

“Come in.” He says, not bothering to cover the irritation in his voice.

 

The door opens slowly and the first thing Louis sees is an outrageous amount of brown curls. _Fuck_. He’s been avoiding Harry all morning but it seems like fate has other plans. The boy (cause he’s just a boy really, what does he know about life?) comes in and closes the door behind him. He stares at Louis curiously, like he’s expecting him to say something.

 

“What do you want?” Louis asks, exasperation obvious in his tone.

 

“Well I think we should start planning our work together like Simon said-”

 

 _“Like Simon said”_ Louis mimics, interrupting the younger boy.

 

“Yeah, very funny, you got very good impression skills, we got it.” Harry replies, unfazed. “As I was saying, I think we should start now otherwise we’ll loose time and we could use this time to-”

 

He stops speaking when he notices Louis pretending to be asleep on his desk.

 

“Oh come on now, can’t you be serious for five minutes!” Harry says.

 

“It depends, can’t you speak at normal speed for five minutes?” Louis snaps.

 

Harry frowns before speaking again. “Well at least we could try to get along for-”

 

“Look Styles” Louis interrupts for the second time. “I don’t like you and you don’t like me. We both know that. I’m doing just fine by my own, I don’t want, I don’t _need_ to work with you.”

 

“Yeah well I’m not delighted either but we have no choice, we have to present common results within two months.” Harry replies, looking more annoyed that Louis has ever seen him.

 

“I tell you what.” Louis says. “You do your stuff, I do mine, we’ll put it all together in two months. Until then, don’t come in my office again.”

 

Harry seems to be struggling but after a few seconds, frustrated, he throws his hands in the air before speaking. “Fine! You want to do things your way, fine! But you’ll be the one explaining it to Simon when he’ll ask why we didn’t work together!” With that he leaves the room almost running.

 

Louis doesn’t have time to reply before the door closes again.

 

 

***

 

 

Louis joins the lobby at 6pm sharp. He has been having a rough day, what with the way he wants to prove Harry he doesn’t need him to reach the goals Simon fixed for both of them. Not that he has to prove anything to him. But if he wants to show him his plan of doing things separately is a great plan, he’s going to have to work much harder.

 

Niall and Liam are already here. Niall waves at him before pushing the lift’s button.

 

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis asks.

 

“He’s delayed.” Liam says. “He’s got that big project to finish before next week. He’ll meet us there.”

 

Zayn works for the Marketing department and he’s Louis’s best friend at Cowell & Walsh. Louis met him his first day at the firm, when he was unsuccessfully trying to get the sophisticated printer to work.

 

“Need help?” Zayn had asked, lazily leaning on the copy room’s doorframe, a little smirk playing on his lips and his arms crossed on his chest.

 

 _“God is real”_ was Louis’s first thought. _“And he brought me an angel to save me from the evil printer”_ was his second thought. Because Zayn must have been an angel, or a fucking model, what with his hazel eyes, long lashes and his _face_ in general. And his long tattooed body. And his fancy hairstyle. Unfortunately, Zayn was already in a very committed relationship with his co-worker and lovely Perrie. Too bad for Louis he was always attracted by the straightest ones. Since that day, after Zayn showed him how the printer worked, they became really close and Zayn was Louis’s new favourite lunch companion.

 

“Louis? Let’s go?” Liam asks, Niall already entering the lift. Louis comes back to present time, leaving his good memories behind. Good memories of friendship and happy days, far away from his present trouble in the name of Harry Styles.

 

They go to their favourite pub of London, close to the office and Louis instantly goes to the bar to order as many pints as Liam and himself can carry, while Niall picks a table. Louis doesn’t miss the blush on Liam’s face when the waitress hands him the drinks, calling him love. Liam is a great guy really, it’s a pity he’s too shy with girls.

 

Louis used to think Liam was boring – he works for the Accounting department after all –  and didn’t understand why Niall and Zayn spent so much time with him. That is until Louis’s first sales convention where Liam had a bit too much to drink and ended up doing a karaoke in front of all the employees, too drunk themselves to notice. He sang a _beautiful_ cover of Smooth Criminal, almost getting all the words wrong, and when he finished, Louis and Zayn were both in tears. That day, Louis decided he liked the guy. And that he should drink more often. He’s definitely funnier when he’s drunk.

 

They go back to Niall’s booth and start drinking their first lager, happily chatting, when Zayn comes in. Followed by… Harry Styles. Louis stands gaping. What is Harry Styles doing here? Surely Zayn didn’t invite him. He knows Louis better.

 

“Lads” Zayn says when reaching their table. “I invited Harry, I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Which… okay. Alright then. Thanks Zayn. Traitor.

 

Niall and Liam make approval sounds and Louis is left speechless. He looks at Zayn with a questioning look and Zayn just _shrugs_.

 

“Hum” Harry says, ever so slowly “I’ll get us pints!” and with that he goes to the bar, leaving Louis wondering if he should find new friends.

 

Zayn slides on the booth next to Louis and when he notices Liam and Niall carefully peeking at Louis, he turns to face him.

 

“What?” he asks, oblivious to Louis’s current state.

 

“Harry fucking Styles?!” Louis replies. “What is he doing here Zayn?”

 

“He came to see me in my office just before I left, asking for something regarding his last client, and I invited him.”

 

“Why did you do that?” Louis asks.

 

“I figured, might as well spend more time with the bloke since you’re going to work with him.” Zayn shrugs again before adding “Besides, he’s a decent guy, I’m sure we’ll all get along.”

 

“He’s a _twat_ Zayn, and I’m not working with him, and we’re not having pints with him!” Louis says, trying to control his voice level.

 

“Come on mate” Liam interrupts. “He’s not that bad. Just give him a chance!”

 

Just as Louis is about to add something about Harry Styles and his hatred for the guy, the younger boy comes back to the booth with a handful of beers in his huge hands. _How many of those can he carry on his own, seriously?_

 

“I got a refill for everyone” he says, sitting down next to Niall. He then looks at Louis with a curious look and Louis holds his gaze a few seconds before turning his attention back to his beer.

 

The evening goes by slowly, Louis and Harry carefully avoiding talking directly to each other. At one point, Zayn leans on Louis to whisper in his ear “Stop being a dick!”

 

“You know I hate the guy Zayn! Why did you invite him in the first place?”

 

“Because” Zayn mutters under his breath “as I told you, you need to get your shit together, be an adult, act like one and work with him if you want that fucking promotion, you stubborn idiot!”

 

That’s the moment Liam chooses to announce “Hey, let’s play darts!” and Louis is thankful for this distraction because he had no comeback.

 

“Yeah” Niall adds, “I’ll go first!”

 

They all gather around the dartboard and Niall starts launching a dart, missing the board by a few inches. Liam goes next and reaches the corner of the board. Zayn tries and misses terribly the target before deciding he’s not going to play this stupid game and goes back to the table, grumpily sipping on his beer.

 

It’s Harry’s turn and after a full minute of intense reflexion with himself – is he praying not to make a fool of himself? – he launches a dart that goes right in the middle of the board. He turns around and watches Louis with a smug smile on his face. Louis takes a step forward, quickly hesitating before taking the dart Harry is handing him. Harry doesn’t miss it though.

 

“You scared, Tomlinson?” he asks. “Think you can do better?”

 

“Piss off, Styles.”

 

Louis steps forward and launches the dart. It comes close to Harry’s but it’s still farther to the centre. Shit.

 

When he turns back to let Niall play, Louis looks at Harry and wonders how to erase the arrogant look off his face. He scowls and goes to the table to take a sip of his pint. He watches Liam and Niall fooling around with the darts, missing the target and _laughing_ about it, like it’s some kind of joke. Harry once again reaches the centre of the dartboard. These aiming skills have nothing to do with the clumsy Harry Styles with long limbs that everyone in the office knows. Where and when did he learn how to play darts?

 

Again, he stares at Louis with a smirk. That little shit. They play like that a few minutes before Louis _finally_ beats Harry.

 

“Yes!” Louis shouts. “What do you think about that?” he asks, smugly.

 

“Well that’s your fifth try so I don’t know, you tell me!”

 

Louis is starting to feel anger boiling inside him and a flush creeping his face. How can lovely persons like Liam, Zayn and Niall can be friends with a pain in the arse such as Harry Styles?

 

“You know” Harry adds, “ I reckon it’s because of your height. You’re probably too short to play darts.”

 

That’s it. Louis is this close to cut Harry’s throat with the damn darts. He clenches his fists and narrows the gap between him and Harry, looking at the younger – and unfortunately taller – boy in the eyes. Harry looks frightened for a split second, like he realizes he went too far and he takes a step back.

 

“You think you’re so smart, Styles?” Louis says, voice calm despite his anger. “You think you got it all figured out? Well guess what, you’re going to loose this little game, just like you’re going to loose the competition for the promotion. So watch and learn.”

 

With that, he takes the darts from Harry’s hands and watches the mesmerized look on the younger boy’s face. Before he can figure out what he was thinking, Harry’s face becomes cold and focused again.

 

“Be my guest” he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

While he turns around to face the dartboard, Louis hears Niall saying “Oh yeah, don’t mind us! Well Liam, I guess our turn is over then.” Louis has forgotten they were there, completely oblivious to anything around him except the pretentious _idiot_ he just challenged.

 

They play (although it’s not a game anymore) for what feels like a few minutes when Zayn comes over. They’re even, is the thing. Since their little talk, Louis wins half the time while Harry wins the other half.

 

“Lads” Zayn says. “We get it, you’re both good at this, can you stop now?”

 

“No Zayn.” Louis replies. “We’re even, one of us needs to win”.

 

“Alright well have fun, we’re leaving.”

 

Louis frowns, turning around to look at Zayn. “What?”

 

“I said we’re leaving Louis. You’ve been playing by yourselves for an hour now.”

 

An hour? They’ve been playing for an hour? It felt like seconds.

 

“Yeah but it’s not… it’s not over yet.”

 

“For us it is.” Zayn says, looking annoyed. “Liam just embarrassed himself in front of the waitress, Niall is so pissed he’s going to climb on the tables anytime soon and I’m tired, we all got work tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll get Niall” Harry says, leaving the darts on the closest table.

 

Zayn stares at Louis with his best apologetic look and he knows Louis can’t resist. Louis sighs before grabbing his coat and a very red-faced Liam.

 

They all leave the pub and Louis almost laughs when Harry fails at carrying Niall, trying to put the Irish’s arm around his shoulder. He knows very well how a drunk Niall is impossible to carry. He hears the blonde guy speaking. “I like you Harry. You should come more often with us. And you’ve got great hair!”

 

Which is… not happening. Harry coming more often with them, that is.

 

“Listen” Zayn says. “Louis Liam and I are going in the same direction, we’ll take a cab. Harry you’re alright helping Niall get home since you live close to each other?”

 

“Yes of course” Harry says, still struggling to keep Niall upright.

 

With that, they part ways, Niall yelling “Byyye” before entering his and Harry’s cab.

 

Louis comes home, realizing that in one day he has spoken more to Harry Styles than in his whole life. And he hates the guy even more than before.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wakes up with a small hangover and regrets immediately going out. He could have used more sleep. He slowly remembers the events of the day before. Simon’s announcement, the promotion, Louis and him becoming a team, the way the older boy _politely_ told him to fuck off and the darts game at the pub. The way Louis didn’t give up on beating him until he had to.

 

Harry rolls out of bed, groaning loudly before entering the shower. He takes his time, dozing under the water. He wonders how he’s going to put up with Louis Tomlinson and his hot-tempered personality. The guy is so _pretentious_ it’s making Harry sick. How can one be so self-satisfied? Of course he has reasons to be. He’s a great salesman, for starters. He’s good with words and he can be very persuasive. Like this time he convinced Simon to give the whole Sales team a day off after they all went through a one-week dead-boring Finance training. He’s definitely the only one who could manage that. Maybe he gets what he wants by being annoying. He knows how to be particularly annoying.

 

Besides, Harry must admit he’s quite good looking, with his blue eyes, sharp jawline and soft hair falling on his face. And his arse. The guy has a great arse. Not that Harry has ever checked him out. It’s a pity such an attractive boy can be such an arse – no pun intended.

 

Harry lazily trails his hand down on his stomach before he freezes. Wait. No. No, he’s _not_ getting off in the shower, casually thinking about Louis Tomlinson. Why is he even thinking about that _prat_ in the shower? Harry turns the water off, leaves the bathroom and finishes to get ready for work. He fixes himself a nice breakfast (bacon, scrambled eggs and toasts), hoping it’d help with the hangover.

 

In the tube, on his way to work, he meets Liam.

 

“Harry, hey!” Liam says, walking in his direction.

 

“Hi Liam, how are you?”

 

“Hum… a bit shitfaced… you?”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Harry says, patting Liam on the shoulder.

 

Liam beams at him. “Last night was fun though, we should do that again!”

 

Harry frowns. “I don’t think it’s a good idea Liam.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, Louis didn’t really want me there -”

 

“Oh he’ll get over it!” Liam interrupts, enthusiastic. “You know at first he didn’t like me either?”

 

“Seriously?” Harry asks, incredulous.

 

“Of course! Took him a few months to accept me in the group. He’s kind of a arse, I’ll give you that, but once you get to know him he’s great!”

 

“Well… Thank you but I’m not sure he wants to know me.”

 

“Look” Liam says as they leave the tube station. “He’s very competitive, is the thing. But don’t let him win, stand up to him and he’ll respect you. I mean, I hope so because I like hanging with you, we all do!”

 

Harry smiles softly. “Thanks Liam. I like hanging with you too by the way.”

 

With that they enter the building and Harry goes to his and Nick’s office. Nick isn’t here though; he must be already working with Greg. Harry takes a deep breath and opens his laptop, getting ready for a long day of work on his own.

 

 

***

 

Harry is reading an email when he recognizes a blonde head passing by his office. He usually leaves the door open, the office background noise somehow helping him focusing on his work.

 

“Niall!” he calls after the Irish guy.

 

The blonde guy stops in his tracks and joins Harry in his office. He has bags under his eyes, his hair is a mess, he holds a cuppa in his hands and he’s wearing what looks like the same outfit as the day before.

 

Harry laughs. “You look like shit mate!”

 

“Oh yeah, thanks _mate_! You should have stopped me from doing those shots last night instead of fighting with Tommo!”

 

“We weren’t fighting.” Harry answers, frowning.

 

“You two are unbelievable. It’s kind of comical.” Whit that, Niall sits on the chair facing Harry’s desk and puts his feet up on his desk, next to Harry’s laptop.

 

“Wait” Harry says, suddenly aware of the time. “You’re late?”

 

“Barely.” Niall replies. “Few minutes, half an hour maybe” he adds, lifting his cup to his lips.

 

“Niall, it’s almost 10am.”

 

“Shit!” Niall stands up quickly, spilling tea on Harry’s desk in the process. “I’ve got a meeting in five!”

 

He makes his way through the door and runs into Louis Walsh. Walsh as in Cowell & Walsh. Harry restrains himself from laughing when he hears Walsh saying “Horan, what are you doing here, shouldn’t you be in the meeting room by now?”

 

“Sorry sir, I’m going right now.” Niall says before running off.

 

Walsh notices Harry and stares at him curiously. Harry wonders if he has something on his face. Harry likes Walsh. He’s a nice guy, a bit more _friendly_ than Cowell.

 

“Where is your work partner?” Walsh suddenly blurts, coming into Harry’s office. “Tomlinson. Why aren’t you working together right now?”

 

Shit. _Shit_.

 

Harry tries to think of an excuse. He settles on “We… Uh… We’re meeting up in five minutes to… hum…”

 

Walsh doesn’t buy it, of course he doesn’t. Harry doesn’t know how to lie properly. Which is probably a good thing. Louis is good at lying though, maybe he could save the situation. Wait… Loui _s_ _needs_ to fix the situation, he’s the one behind this whole idea.

 

Walsh seems to be thinking the same thing. “Come with me.”

 

Harry stands up and follows him into Louis’s office.

 

“Tomlinson!” Walsh says, opening the door. “Can you explain why you’re both working separately? Was Simon not clear enough on the fact that you have to work as a team?”

 

Louis looks taken aback and he stares at Harry in disbelief, a look of betrayal in his piercing blue eyes.

 

He turns his attention back on Walsh before speaking. “Sir, I can explain, actually -”

 

“Save it, Louis.” Walsh interrupts. “I know this was your idea.” Louis’s eyes widen and he shoots a murderous look in Harry’s direction.

 

Walsh sighs. “Louis, I know you have difficulties working with others and I know this exercise is not easy but it’s necessary. A good Senior Executive must be able to work and manage others. From one Louis to another, you seriously need to work on that if you want to stay in this firm.”

 

Hurt flashes on Louis’s face and Harry can’t help but feeling sorry for the guy. Just for a split second. Walsh turns around to face Harry and sighs again, defeated.

 

“Alright, I’ll leave you two work together. Don’t disappoint me”; he adds in Louis’s direction, before disappearing.

 

Harry watches Louis standing up and closing the door before turning around to face Harry, his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“You _told_ him, you sneak!” Louis says, pointing his finger at Harry.

 

“What?! No!” Harry replies, feeling insulted – not for the first time with Louis. Does Louis really believe Harry is a sneak? Why would Harry say anything to Walsh about their arrangement – Louis’s arrangement? It would put both of them in danger.

 

“You’re crazy” Harry adds. “I didn’t say a thing! He came in my office, he noticed I was alone and he asked me why I wasn’t with you. I tried to come up with an excuse but he went to your office.”

 

“How does he know it was my idea then?” Louis asks, traces of anger still visible on his face.

 

“Because the whole bloody office knows you’re like that!” Harry almost yells. It feels good though, and when he sees the surprised look on Louis’s face, Harry starts to think he should yell more often. Probably not, that’s not his thing.

 

Louis crosses his arms on his chest before speaking again. “I’m sure _you_ went to his office to complain about _bad Louis who doesn’t want to be my mate_.” He says the last part with a high voice like he’s imitating a child.

 

Harry feels the anger boiling inside him. Screw Louis Tomlinson and his _stupid_ temper.

 

“You know what” Harry says with a voice less calm than he’d like. “Fuck off Louis, seriously, fuck off! That was your bloody idea so I’m not going to take the blame for you! Take responsibly for your action god damn it!”

 

Louis looks startled, as if he didn’t think Harry could speak that way. _Damn right I can._ He quickly goes back to his grumpy self though.

 

“So what do we do now?” he asks.

 

Harry shrugs. “We do what we were supposed to do in first place. Work together. Starting now. Unless you want to get fired, in which case I’d have to be a _sneak_ , as you say, and tell Cowell or Walsh you don’t want to collaborate.”

 

Louis squints, staring at Harry for a few seconds before he sighs, giving up. “Alright, bring your laptop. I’m not going to _you and Nick_ ’s office.”

 

 

***

 

 

A few days pass by, Louis finally working with Harry. He’s still his bossy self but Harry starts to think he can handle him. As Liam said, he just needs to stand up to him, _shout_ a few times and Louis becomes more willing to listen. They always go to Louis’s office because he doesn’t want to work in Harry’s even though they’re the same, and Harry decided to give him that. They visit clients and prospects twice a week and work at the office the rest of the time. Of course, as expected, they don’t talk much. Only when required, really. Louis works on his desk and Harry takes Greg’s.

 

Harry starts noticing Louis’s work habits, such as the way he brings a cuppa from the office’s kitchen at 10am every day – a cup with _“best brother of the world”_ written on it, which Harry thinks is funny because he can’t picture Louis with brothers or sisters, nor can he picture Louis being a _good_ brother – or the way he mutters to himself when he goes through his excel sheets with his glasses on. Harry didn’t even know Louis wore glasses. Apparently he does so only when he’s working at his desk, when no one can see him. As if he didn’t like the glasses, which is stupid because Harry thinks he looks good with glasses. Not that his opinion matters, of course.

 

It’s been already a week since Simon’s big announcement and Harry is quite satisfied with the work they have done so far. He’s sending an email to arrange a meeting when he hears Louis loudly cursing.

 

“Bollocks!”

 

Harry snaps his head up and dares asking; “What’s wrong?”

 

Louis sighs and hesitates before answering. “It’s this prospect… I’ve been trying to convince him… He’s a big potential client, million pounds type of client but he’s won’t listen to me so…” he trails offs and looks at Harry with a questioning look.

 

“Did you ever see him in person?” Harry asks.

 

Louis frowns. “No, we only spoke on the phone. But he doesn’t even answer anymore, I get his assistant every time.”

 

“Maybe we should go visit him this afternoon.” Harry suggests.

 

Louis’s frown deepens. “We can’t go visit him without an appointment Harry.”

 

Harry tries not to feel too excited by the fact that Louis called him “Harry” for the first time, and not just “Styles” or any of the insults he cherishes. Harry smiles before answering. “’Course we can. I do it all the time.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Of course you do.” He glares at Harry for what feels like minutes before adding “what makes you think you can make him change his mind? I mean, even if we actually meet him? Which we won’t.”

 

Louis didn’t reject his idea before hearing him out. It’s a big step, Harry thinks. Of course he’s still cold as ever but he’s willing to listen. Harry smiles again. “I don’t know but it’s worth the try, right?”

 

“I guess so.” Louis replies, though he doesn’t look really convinced.

 

 

***

 

 

They leave at 2pm, taking Louis’s car. They always take Louis’s car to visit clients. Well, Harry doesn’t own a car and Louis was pretty categorical on taking the tube so Harry didn’t argue with him. “Why don’t you have a car anyway?” Louis had asked. Harry told him he liked taking the tube, being surrounded by people and observe them. “You’re really weird” Louis had said.

 

“So” Harry says once they’re into London’s traffic. “Who’s that big million pounds potential client?”

 

“Tony Stark. Owns a multinational specialized in high technology. He’s a bloody Yankee. Moved to London a few years back with his company.”

 

“And what is his assistant’s name?” Harry asks.

 

Louis frowns, turning his head to look at Harry. “Why do you want to know his assistant’s name?”

 

Harry shrugs. “Just to know.”

 

Louis shakes his head, muttering “of fucking course” under his breath. “It’s a stupid name like Pepper Bot or something.”

 

They remain silent for the rest of the ride until they get to the direction given by the GPS.

 

“Wow” Harry says in disbelief. They’re facing a _huge_ building, modern and all, way too big for London’s landscape.

 

“Yep.” Louis replies, parking. “Told you he was a big fish.”

 

They make their way through the building and to the reception desk.

 

“Can I help you?” the receptionist asks chewing on her gum, clearly not impressed.

 

“Yes… Stefanie” Harry reads on her nametag. He can hear Louis sighing next to him. “We’re looking for Pepper Bot.” Harry says with his best smile, the one he knows shows his dimples. “Can you help us find her, love?”

 

The receptionist blinks at him a few times before giggling. “You must be talking about Pepper Potts. Sure, you’ll find her office on the sixth floor.”

 

“Thanks Stefanie, you’ve been incredibly helpful!” Harry says before walking to the lift, Louis on his tracks.

 

“Unbelievable.” Louis mutters. “Just. Unbelievable. Is that how you work? Flirting with everyone until they get you what you want?”

 

“No, I just think a little flattery doesn’t kill anybody.” Harry replies, feeling insulted ( _again_ ). “Maybe you should try sometimes.”

 

“Right. Except that’s not how I work. I actually work _seriously_ , having a proper talk with people and all. I actuallydeserve my job.”

 

Harry waits until the lift’s doors close to snap. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Well, everyone knows why you’re working at Cowell & Walsh”. And… what now? What is he talking about? Louis watches Harry’s questioning look before adding “because your dad’s a friend of Cowell.”

 

Harry feels like he’s being hit by a freight train. So, that’s what everyone at the office thinks? That he got the job because of his connections? Of fucking course that’s what Louis thinks. He always thinks the worst of Harry. No matter what Harry does or says, Louis will always have prejudices about him.

 

“Let me get this straight.” Harry says, not bothering to hide the anger in his voice. “I _deserve_ the job I have. Yes, my dad knows Simon but I had an interview, just like you, just like everyone else, and I passed because I convinced them, and I proved myself so far. So stop fucking judging me. You don’t know me, you don’t fucking know me!”

 

That seems to shut Louis up. He stares at the lift’s buttons, remaining silent until they get to the sixth floor. They go straight to Pepper Potts’s office, a posh blonde lady in high heels who reluctantly receives them in. After presenting themselves, Harry tries to convince her to let them see Mr Stark. Louis remains silent, observing the scene. After ten minutes, she sighs, resigned. “Alright. He’s in his office right now, he’s got a break. He’s only got five minutes though.”

 

Pepper leads them to Mr Stark’s office and a _handsome_ man opens the door. Mid-thirties, black hair, beard, nice and _very expensive_ suit. Harry is left speechless, instantly mesmerized. Louis notices the silence stretching and jumps in.

 

“Hi Mr Stark! Louis Tomlinson, we spoke on the phone a few times. I’m glad I finally get to meet you. This is my colleague at Cowell & Walsh, Harry Styles.”

 

Harry rushes to shake his hand, desperately trying to snap out of it. “It’s an honour to meet you Mr Stark.”

 

Stark looks at both of them, incredulous. “Pepper let you in?” he says in a tone that makes it clear he doesn’t believe them and is about to call security.

 

Louis laughs. Harry realizes he never heard him laugh before. He’s got kind of a nice laugh. For a proper dickhead.

 

“Harry here can be very persuasive.” Louis says. “We know you only have five minutes, we promise it won’t take longer than that. Just hear us out?”

 

Stark stares at Louis for a few seconds before blurting “Alright. Come on in.”

 

The meeting is very short – well, five minutes – and Harry can’t help noticing that Louis and himself are good at this. They complete each other, in a way. Harry has his charm and Louis has his boldness. Louis finds the rights arguments to hit him while Harry knows the words to win his trust. After five minutes, Pepper comes into the office, announcing Stark’s next meeting has arrived. He looks alternatively between Louis and Harry before he speaks again. “Okay gentlemen, you’ve convinced me. Arrange another meeting with Pepper on your way out and we’ll talk money.”

 

Harry can’t help but smiling as they reach the lift. He can feel Louis moving awkwardly next to him. He looks at him and notices that Louis has his head ducked.

 

“Hum” Louis says once they’re inside the lift, not looking at Harry. “I’m… I’m sorry. About before. You were… not that bad in there. I guess.”

 

Which… wow… Louis Tomlinson actually apologizing? To Harry? _Did I fucking die and went to Heaven?_ Does he really mean it or is he saying it just out of politeness? No, Louis Tomlinson doesn’t do politeness. He must mean it then. He thought Harry was good during the meeting. Well, he didn’t say _good_ but that’s close enough for Harry.

Harry smiles to himself. They may have won the biggest client of their careers and Louis actually said something nice to him. It’s not such a bad day after all.

 

 

***

 

 

Another week passes by. Louis hasn’t changed much but Harry can’t help noticing he’s keen to team up. Which is nice. Not being insulted every time Harry suggests something is nice. Louis takes the _challenge_ very seriously – but what is new? – telling Harry that they’re ahead of Greg and Nick. Harry doesn’t really care. Of course he’d love to have the promotion but he mostly just wants to do the best he can.

 

One day, Harry was deeply focused on his work when he heard Louis speaking. “Hum, I’m leaving.”

 

Harry looked up and saw that Louis had his coat on. He looked pretty fit with his navy beanie pulled over his head. Harry checked his laptop and saw that it was almost 7pm. He looked back at Louis with a questioning look and Louis hesitated before speaking again. “We’re going out for beers with the lads. Want to join us?” He didn’t sound like he really wanted Harry to but the younger boy smiled before standing up, grabbing his own coat.

 

“Sure.” He was obviously making an effort, Harry should make one in return.

 

It had been a good night. Niall was pissed, as usual, and made everyone laugh with his imitation of Simon. Louis didn’t speak to Harry the whole night but he smiled and laughed a lot and Harry noticed the crinkles by his eyes when he smiled. It was kind of nice. He looked younger and softer like that, all smiles and laughs.

 

A week later, Harry is coming back from the office’s kitchen after lunch when Nick intercepts him in the middle of the hallway.

 

“Harryyy! Do you miss me?” he asks.

 

“You have no idea!” Harry jokes.

 

“How is it going with Tommo? Is he treating you bad?”

 

“No” Harry says, yet not very convincing. “He’s not that bad you know.”

 

Nick looks surprised. “You kidding right?” Harry is about to answer when Nick adds “come on, we need you for something with Greg.”

 

Harry follows them into the meeting room. Turns out they want his advice on how to approach one particular client. Harry starts exposing his ideas when he hears a familiar voice behind him. “What are you doing?” He turns around and watches Louis standing near the door with his arms crossed, looking confused.

 

“Hey Tommo.” Nick says. “Want to join us? Harry is helping us on a case.”

 

Louis’s eyes widen and it would be comical if Harry didn’t know he was getting in trouble. Louis comes in and tugs Harry by his wrist. He leads him to the next empty meeting room and closes the door before turning around, red-faced with fury.

 

“What the fuck were you doing in there?” he asks.

 

Harry frowns. “Calm down, they just wanted my advice on something.”

 

“And you gave them?”

 

“’Course I did.”

 

Louis brings his hands on both sides of his face before speaking again. “Jesus Fucking Christ Harry, are you that stupid or what?!”

 

“Hey! -”

 

“No seriously” Louis interrupts. “Don’t you take this seriously? Don’t you want to get that promotion?”

 

“You heard what Simon said that day” Harry tries to defend himself. “He said being in the Sales team is about teamwork, cause we all have the same goal.”

 

Louis looks even more annoyed. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

Harry is starting to feel the anger boiling inside him. “Stop being a dick.” he says, frowning.

 

“Stop being stupid!” Louis replies.

 

Harry is so pissed at Louis he seriously considers slapping him in the face. Instead, he pins Louis to the wall with both of his hands on the other boy’s shoulders. Louis is so startled that a surprised sound escapes his lips. He looks at Harry with wide _blue_ eyes and doesn’t move an inch. Without thinking, Harry brings his lips on top of Louis’s.

 

It’s… obviously not a great kiss. Louis seems too shocked to do anything. He doesn’t kiss back. It lasts only a few seconds before Harry takes a step back. Louis is staring at him with wide eyes, blinking. Harry slowly realizes what he just did.

 

Shit. _Shit_.

 

Feeling a blush creeping on his cheeks, he runs off without another glance in Louis’s direction.


	3. Chapter 3

“Louis!” Zayn calls from his office. Louis snaps his head around to look at Zayn behind his desk, surrounded by sketches. He comes slowly into his office and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room.

 

“You alright?” Zayns asks, concern in his voice. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

He’s not fine. Harry just kissed him. And he doesn’t know what to think about it. He was so pissed at him and now he doesn’t know anymore. He still hates the guy. And he’s pretty sure Harry hates him too. So why did he kiss him? Is Harry even gay? Was that just a pathetic move to get Louis to shut up? It wouldn’t be the first time someone tried something weird to shut him up, but kissing him out of the blue like that? Never.

 

“Seriously though.” Zayn adds. “You sure you’re alright? You look like shit.”

 

“Damn it I’m _fine_ Zayn.” Louis says, irritated.

 

“Alright mate, no need to be an arse. Do you want to take a look at my sketches for the project?”

 

Louis smiles at that. “Sure.”

 

It looks great. Of course it looks great, it’s _Zayn_. The guy could be a proper artist, Louis thinks. They talk a bit about work until Zayn kicks him out, although he’s the one who called after Louis. Louis doesn’t want to go back to his office, is the thing. He doesn’t want to see Harry. He doesn’t want to face him just yet. He doesn’t want to talk about what just happened and he doesn’t want to hear what Harry has to say.

 

He steals as much time as he can, visiting respectively Liam and Niall in their own departments. Unfortunately, after an hour of casual walk around the office, Louis is out of person to visit and he figures he should go back to his office to finish his work. He still doesn’t know what to say to Harry but he doesn’t really have a choice. He goes back to his office, slowly pushing the door open. Harry isn’t here. _Good_. Maybe he feels as bad as Louis does.

 

After another hour, Louis wonders where Harry is. They still have things they need to do together after all. He surprises himself by hoping he didn’t make the younger boy run home. Louis shrugs to himself. Harry must be in his own office. Louis works until late to avoid running into Harry. When he leaves the building they’re not many employees left and he doesn’t see Harry.

 

Two days pass by without any sign of Harry. Well, Louis knows from Niall that he’s in his own office but he hasn’t dared show off in Louis’s. Niall had asked Louis “What did you do to the boy _again_? He’s fucking terrified of you! Won’t leave his office!”

 

Louis almost replied; “He’s not terrified, he’s probably mortified” ( _as he should be_ ), getting slightly annoyed at everyone always blaming him.

 

That morning, he receives an intern call. “Hello?”

 

“Tomlinson, it’s Cowell. I’m doing a little update with the Sales team, come meet me in my office in five. And bring your partner with you.”

 

Fuck. He has been good at avoiding Harry. Seems it’s over though.

 

Louis breathes loudly before standing up and walking to Harry’s office. The door is wide open – _of fucking course Harry Styles never closes the door_ – but Louis knocks anyway. Harry’s head snaps up and when he notices Louis in the doorframe, his face turns white. Before turning red. He looks like he’s expecting Louis to talk and… right… Louis is the one who knocked on his door. That makes sense.

 

“Hu… Simon needs us in his office in five.” Louis says.

 

Harry clears his throat. “Uh yeah ok.”

 

The silence stretches between them until Louis finally snaps out of it. “Right” he says before going back to his own office and grabbing his notes.

 

Five minutes later, he enters Simon’s office. Simon is behind his desk, on the phone. Greg and Nick are already there, quietly talking and laughing together. Sophia is also there, chatting with Emily. Which leaves Harry, who’s desperately trying to avoid Louis’s gaze. He’s at the farther corner of the office, standing awkwardly on his own. Maybe Louis should say something to him. Shit, they’re supposed to work together after all. And Louis finally gave up on sabotaging their partnership. He walks to Harry who looks at him curiously. Louis stops next to him and turns to face Simon. He can feel Harry’s gaze on him. Louis looks at him and forces a small smile. Harry’s features relax and he smiles back.

 

Simon ends his call. “Alright, people, this is going to be quick. I just need to give you an update on our recent results and new goals.” Simon does his speech, giving detailed numbers that Louis won’t remember. He’s not really listening, is the thing. He glances sideways in Harry’s direction to get a proper look at the younger boy’s face. He has a nice face. Nice features. Big green eyes. _Curls_ , of course. And an _indecent_ mouth, really. Louis never noticed before. He stares at these plump lips, at the mouth that kissed him a few days ago, until he hears his name from far away.

 

“Tomlinson.” Simon calls. “Are you with us?”

 

“Sorry, sir. Yes, absolutely.”

 

When he glances back at Harry a few minutes later, he’s smirking. That cheeky bastard.

 

The meeting ending, Louis goes back to his office without bothering to talk to anyone. He’s opening his laptop when he hears a soft knock on his door. Harry comes into the room and carefully closes the door behind him.

 

“Uh” he starts. “Can I… Can I move back in? On Greg’s desk I mean.”

 

Louis is so surprised he’s left speechless. “Yeah, sure” he finally says.

 

Harry smiles before becoming serious again. “Hu… About the other day -”

 

“Let’s… forget about that, shall we?”

 

Harry looks disappointed for a moment. “Yes, sure. I just… I just want to say I’m sorry and -”

 

“It’s ok Harry” Louis interrupts again. “Water under the bridge. Get your things back here, we still got work to do.”

 

Harry gives him a small smile and a nod before leaving the room. He comes back a few minutes later, carrying his laptop and a huge amount of office supplies in his arms.

 

“You know I got these here right?” Louis asks, half joking.

 

Harry laughs. “I know but we may need more in the upcoming days.”

 

Louis raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

 

“Yes, loads of work to do, remember.”

 

That makes Louis smile for a brief moment.

 

 

***

 

 

Things go back to the way they were. Except Louis is nicer to Harry. Kind of. He does his best not to be rude and to encourage the boy in taking decisions. Louis starts noticing little things about Harry. Like the way he laughs on the phone – he’s got a nice laugh, what with his deep, gravelly voice – or the way he always stares into Louis’s eyes when he talks to him. Louis wonders why he looks so focused when he talks to him. It’s making him uncomfortable. Almost.

 

On Friday afternoon, Louis is going through is drawers looking for an important paper when he hears Harry speaking. “Louis? Shouldn’t we leave?”

 

And… Shit, Stark’s meeting. He – they – finally got a meeting with the guy, it’s probably not a good idea to be late. Even more considering the fact that the bloke seems to be a stickler for this kind of rules.

 

“Right.” Louis replies. “Let’s go.”

 

In the car, Louis puts the music on to lighten the mood. They’re both pretty nervous about the meeting. Could be the most important of their careers. Could be the one that would make them win the challenge. Oblivious to Harry’s presence next to him, Louis starts singing softly the song until Harry brings him back to reality.

 

“You like this group? I love them too!”

 

“Yeah they’re great!” Louis answers, smiling.

 

They talk about music for the rest of the ride. Harry names loads of unknown bands –unknown to Louis – and promises to send him a playlist.

 

They finally get to the building. Louis is still amazed by the height of it. He parks and they make their way in after being announced to Pepper by the receptionist. Stark welcomes them in his big fancy office and they start their presentation. Louis is pretty impressed by Harry’s ease. He must have prepared his speech very seriously. He takes a look at the younger boy. He’s quite fit in his suit, with his long legs.

 

The meeting lasts about an hour and Louis is pretty satisfied of their work. He tells so to Harry once they’re leaving the building.

 

“Yes.” Harry says. “It went well. Let’s hope for the best!”

 

Maybe Harry is not the worst partner – work partner – Louis could have had. He could be working with _Nick Grimshaw_. Louis pushes this though in the back of his head.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then!” Harry says, cheerful.

 

“Tomorrow is Saturday Harry.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.”

 

“Forgotten what?” Louis asks, frowning. Surely they can’t have scheduled a meeting on a _Saturday_ , right?

 

Harry grins. “The employees’ party! Best way to get pissed on the company!”

 

Right. The annual employees’ party, which aims to bring employees’ together. Like Harry said, it’s mostly an excuse to get drunk and dance all night. Usually Louis sticks with Zayn Niall and Liam and they monopolize the bar the whole time. This time though, maybe Harry is going to join them. Louis doesn’t know what to think about that. It doesn’t bother him anymore when Harry hangs out with them. The lads seem to like him and he has good stories to tell – even if he tells them at slow speed.

 

Harry looks almost disappointed. “You’re not going?”

 

“Yes.” Louis immediately says. “Yes, I’m going.”

 

Harry’s face lightens like a fucking Christmas tree at that. “Good” he says. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

 

“Uh… Do you want me to give you a ride?” Louis asks, trying not to think about the insinuation behind that sentence. “I know you like to take the tube for whatever weird reason but it’s freezing outside and it wouldn’t be nice getting a cold just before the party.”

 

Harry beams. “Sure, thanks!”

 

After driving Harry home, Louis goes back to his, thinking about how he’d like Harry to wear that suit tomorrow night. Wait… what? No, Louis doesn’t think about Harry’s outfit or the party or anything else for that matter.

 

 _“Tomorrow’s going to be a long night”;_ he thinks as he goes to sleep that night.

 

 

***

 

 

The employees’ party is everything Louis predicted. The firm has rent a huge party hall for the event. There is a band playing music – although it must be a cheap band because anyone could tell they’re not that good. The buffet is full of delicious dishes that Niall can’t take his eyes off. There are tables all around the room but this year, to Louis’s satisfaction, they get to choose who sits where. Last year he got stuck between Mary from Accounting and Mike, the company’s lawyer, both above fifty years old.

 

They all sit together. Zayn next to Perrie, Niall next to Eleanor, and Liam next to Louis. There’s still an empty sit left next to Louis, until Niall invites Harry to join them. Of course he had to be seated next to Louis. It doesn’t help that Harry is looking gorgeous with his slightly unbuttoned black shirt, his black slim jeans and his boots. And wait… is that a bun on his head? Only Harry Styles could wear his hair in a bun, seriously.

 

He gives Louis a sheepish smile before taking the empty sit next to him. Louis is glad that there’s no sit left for Nick. He’s Harry’s friend after all, it would be normal for him to join Harry. He’s at the other side of the room, next to Greg. Both of them look like they get along just well, which only annoys Louis more. Greg is _his_ friend, not Nick’s.

 

Cowell and Walsh both give a speech, the first one going for a boring result-based speech while the seconds opts for a motivation speech based on employees’ qualities. They make a toast and declare the buffet opened, which Niall takes as an invitation to demolish the Shepherd's pie. Diner is great. They all chat and laugh together, until Liam decides, for whatever reason, to bring Louis’s most embarrassing story to the table.

 

“Do you remember that time when you thought Dan was the intern?” he asks.

 

“Yeah I remember just well Liam, thank you very much.”

 

Zany and Niall are already laughing hard and Perrie turns to Zayn, a questioning look on her face. “What’s that story babe?”

 

“Nothing Perrie.” Louis says, waving his hand around, hoping they’ll give up and change the subject. “It’s nothing.”

 

“It was _hilarious_!” Niall adds.

 

“You weren’t even there! None of you were! I should never have told you that story!”

 

“Louis had this big meeting with an important new client who launched his own start-up a few years back.” Zayn starts, apparently oblivious to Louis’s murderous look. “He went there and waited by his own in the meeting room and when a guy entered he thought he was an intern when he actually _was_ Dan – the client. And Louis casually ordered him to bring him a coffee like the _sweet_ diva he is.”

 

The whole table erupts into laugher and Louis has never felt so alone in his life. “But he was younger than me!” he tries to defend himself. “How was I supposed to know you could build your own start-up at fucking eighteen?!” He points his finger at Zayn before adding “and I’m not a diva!” which, somehow, leads to another round of laughter.

 

“I hate you all!” Louis says, crossing his arms around his chest.

 

“Oh LouLou” Niall sing songs.

 

“Don’t LouLou me Niall! This was supposed to stay between us!”

 

“Hey! Don’t blame me! Liam started it!”

 

“You’re actually right.” Louis says, turning around to face the traitor. “I’m never telling you a _thing_ again.” Liam just grins at him. Bloody prick. What a friend.

 

Louis waits – not so patiently – until they all move on to another subject. Taking a sip of his glass of champagne, he feels something knocking his left knee. More like another knee. Harry’s knee to be precise. Well, Louis doesn’t actually look under the table but he doesn’t need to, as Harry is the one on his left. Right? Louis watches the younger boy giving him a soft smile before turning his attention back on the conversation.

 

Louis can’t really focus though. He’s starting to feel a nice buzz from the champagne – and why did he drink champagne when he knows champagne makes him tipsy in no time? – and the party only just started.

 

When diner is over, Niall, Liam and Eleanor volunteer to get drinks for everyone, which leaves only Perrie and Zayn eyeing each other intently. And Harry.

 

“You look great.” Louis blurts out. _Smooth_.

 

Surprise flashes on Harry’s face before he smiles, showing his dimples. “Thanks. You too Louis.”

 

Louis is about to add something when the others come back, carrying drinks. Maybe it’s for the best because he was probably going to say something stupid. They carry on drinking and talking for what feels like hours and Louis is left kind of tipsy. Maybe a bit drunk even. Alright he’s drunk. They all are. Perrie and Zayn keep kissing – _gross_ – Eleanor and Liam are dancing – although you can’t really call that dancing – and Niall is doing a drinking contest _by himself_. Harry is next to him, his head thrown back with laugher. Louis smiles to himself and sits down next to them.

 

“Oi! Tommo!” Niall yells. “Want to join us? I mean, me? I’m doing a drinking contest and young Harry here is being a _pussy_.”

 

Harry pouts. “Hey!”

 

Louis laughs, turning back to Niall. “No thanks Nialler, I think one of us needs to be able to carry you home.”

 

“Do you mean that you want to take me home?” Niall asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“You’re not really my type love, sorry!”

 

Louis can feel Harry’s gaze on him and decides it’s time to… get another drink.

 

An hour later Niall is falling asleep on the table, Eleanor and Liam by his side, Perrie and Zayn are nowhere to be found (probably for the best) and Harry is chatting with Nick on the other side of the room, although he shoots little glances at Louis every now and then. Louis should leave. He knows he should but he can’t help looking back at Harry. He finally decides to get a move on.

 

“Liam, do you think you can take care of Niall?” Louis asks. “I’m leaving.”

 

“No problem. Get home safe.”

 

“Thanks, you too!”

 

Louis goes to the bathroom first. He seriously needs to take a piss before going anywhere. When he comes back to the main room, Harry is alone. Still where Louis saw him last. He’s casually sipping on his straw until he notices Louis looking at him. He stops and stares back. Louis can’t read his face. Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s because he’s too far, maybe it’s because Harry is getting good at hiding his emotions. Definitely not the latest.

 

Without thinking twice, Louis walks in his direction. Everyone’s too drunk to notice anything. Harry’s eyes widen when Louis tugs him by the wrist and leads him to the lobby. The place is empty and dark and there is only a pile of hanged-on coats. Louis puts his hands on both sides of Harry’s face and uses them to bring the younger boy’s head closer to his. Harry is looking at him intently and before he can chicken out, Louis closes the gap between them and kisses him. It’s definitely better than last time – if last time even counts as a proper kiss. Harry instantly kisses back, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Louis can feel Harry’s hands on his waist, carefully holding him as if he’s too afraid to make Louis run away if he puts too much pressure. Louis slides his tong in Harry’s mouth and the other boy responds by sighing loudly, which immediately turns Louis on.

 

For a drunken kiss, it’s pretty good. Louis breaks the kiss and Harry’s eyes stay close for a few seconds. When he opens them, Louis whispers. “Come home with me?”

 

Harry nods frenetically. “Yes.”

 

 

***

 

 

They remain silent in the cab, not even looking at each other. It’s only a fifteen minutes drive but Louis can feel the tension between them. He tries not to think about the fact he’s making a massive mistake. He focuses on the road and on the buzz alcohol provides him. Once they arrive, Louis pays and leaves the cab, Harry on his heels. He doesn’t turn around but he can feel the other boy’s presence behind him. They take the stairs as the lift has been broken for a month already and that the landlord still hasn’t done anything about it. When he opens his flat, Louis realizes none of them has said a word to the other since they left the party.

 

Louis comes in, followed by Harry who closes the door behind him. Without a word, Louis turns around and kisses him. The kiss becomes heated in no time and when Louis hears Harry making little noises, he leads them to his bedroom. He pushes Harry on the bed and sits on his lap. He unbuttons the younger boy’s shirt before sliding it off his arms and starts kissing his neck and collarbones. When he pulls away, he notices the tattoos on Harry’s torso. _God he’s hot_. Louis had no idea Harry had tattoos. He decides to take a closer look at them.

 

He pushes Harry until he lies down on the bed and kisses him one more time before trailing down his stomach. He can feel Harry’s hands in his hair while he hears little moans escaping the other boy’s mouth. He sucks on Harry’s nipples – wait, is this an extra set of nipples? – and unbuttons Harry’s skinny jeans. He tugs them off – easier said than done – and takes off his own shirt and jeans.

 

His eyes meet Harry’s and they stop for a few seconds before Harry pushes himself up on his elbows to kiss Louis. Harry tastes like gin tonic and Louis can’t supress a shudder when Harry bites on his bottom lip. Louis takes Harry’s underwear off and goes back to kissing every inch of his body. When he finally gets to Harry’s cock, he can feel the other boy’s abs contracting. He takes him in his mouth until Harry’s panting desperately.

 

“Louis” he begs. “Louis, please!”

 

Louis lifts his head up and looks at Harry. He looks lovely like that, spread under Louis. Harry hesitates a few seconds before speaking. “Can you… like… inside me…” he trails off.

 

Louis doesn’t need to be told twice. “Ok.” he says, out of breath, already taking his own underwear off and reaching for the lube and condoms. He settles back between Harry’s legs and starts opening him slowly with his finger, adding another after a few minutes, never taking his eyes off Harry’s. He looks so good all flushed with his mouth slightly open, it’s captivating. At one point Harry reaches out for Louis’s arm. “Stop Louis” he groans.

 

Louis takes his fingers off and wipes them on his sheets before crawling back on top of Harry. He takes the boy’s head between his hands and kisses him softly.

 

“Hey, you’re ok?” he asks, surprised by the softness of his own voice.

 

“Yeah.” Harry replies between breaths. “God, you’re amazing.”

 

Louis kisses him again, not knowing what to say. “You ready?” he asks after a few seconds.

 

Harry nods. “Yes, God yes!”

 

Louis rolls the condom on his own cock and kneels back between Harry’s legs. He pushes slowly in, carefully, until Harry is begging for more. He starts rocking his hips until they’re both moaning loudly. Louis takes Harry’s endless legs and lifts them on his own shoulders to provide better access. He speeds up until Harry closes his eyes, out of breath.

 

“God Harry” Louis gasps.

 

“Fuck” is Harry’s only response.

 

Only a few thrusts later, they’re both coming with a loud moan. Louis collapses on top of Harry, feeling the other boy breathing hot air in his neck. Harry brings his arms around Louis’s back and they stay like that a few minutes, catching their breath, all sweaty and sticky.

 

Once he can move again, Louis pushes himself up and discards the used condom before lying on his back next to Harry. He stares at the ceiling for a few minutes, suddenly aware that _Harry Styles_ is lying naked in his bed. After they just fucked.

 

“Uh” Harry says, a careful look on his face. “Do you… do you want me to leave?”

 

“Don’t be stupid.” Louis says within seconds. He doesn’t know what to think about what just happened and he doesn’t want to face the consequences of his actions right now. He’s still a bit tipsy, he’s tired and this gorgeous boy is lying by his side. Might as well take advantage of the situation.

 

Louis rolls on his side to face Harry. He’s smiling softly. Louis smiles back. He closes the gap between them and puts his free hand on Harry’s back. Without another word he kisses him. They kiss lazily, nice and slow, until they fall asleep.

 

 

***

 

 

Louis wakes up to the sound of snoring and with a massive headache. It takes him a few seconds to realize he’s in his own bed and that the snoring isn’t from him. He slowly rolls on his side and his breath catches in his throat. Harry is facing him. Some of his curls are falling on his face, his eyes are closed and his lips are slightly open. He looks so beautiful, it’s kind of breath-taking.

 

Louis slowly recalls the events of the night. The party, Harry’s look, the cab, how they came back to his place and how they had the best sex Louis has had in quite a long time. Harry is now lying by his side, peacefully sleeping and Louis is a bit freaked out. A tiny bit. Sure he doesn’t hate the boy anymore. He’s kind of alright. He’s kind of nice, cute and good at his job. Ok he’s great. Harry’s great. But Harry’s also his work-partner. And more importantly, Harry’s his _competitor_. In only a month now Simon’s going to decide who’s going to get the promotion and as much as he likes this boy, Louis still wishes he gets it, more than anything. How are they supposed to work together now that they have seen each other naked? How is Louis supposed to focus on work when he knows how Harry sounds like when he’s wrecked?

 

_Bloody hell._

Louis stands up carefully, trying not to wake Harry up and goes to the kitchen. After drinking more water than a human can take, he comes back to his bedroom.

 

Harry’s awake. He’s seated in bed, the sheets only revealing his tattooed chest. “ _I want more of that_ ”, Louis thinks before he can catch his own mind. Harry is looking at him like he’s been caught and Louis realizes the younger boy has his shirt in his right hand. So he was probably dressing up. Before leaving. Sneaking out, more like. Well that sure makes things easier for Louis. A one-night stand, then. And things will all go back to normal. If only that last one could be real. If only Louis could go back to a time when the name “Harry Styles” gave him nausea. That’s not the case though, Louis thinks as he stares at the other boy in his bed, with his hair a mess and his red lips.

 

“Uh…” Harry says before clearing his throat. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Louis says. What is he supposed to say? What is he supposed to do? Ask him to stay for breakfast? He’d love that, of course he would, but that’s just not an option. He has to get a grip and control his goddamn feelings. Besides, Harry made it clear by trying to sneak out that it’s what he wants.

 

“I’m… I’m going to take a shower.” Louis says, not very convinced by his own words. He doesn’t _want_ to take a shower right now, he want to jump in bed, rip out Harry’s shirt from his hand and give him a sober taste of what he had last night. Maybe _then_ he’d want to shower. With Harry.

 

“Alright.” Harry replies. Ducking his head, he adds, “well I’m going to leave now.”

 

This is all too much for Louis. He has a massive hangover and this boy is just too much to handle right now.

 

“Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow at work then.” Louis says, walking to the bathroom.

 

When he walks out of the shower and into his bedroom, Harry’s gone. And did Louis really expect him to stay?


	4. Chapter 4

It has been nearly a week since the “drunken sex mistake” and Harry still can’t believe it actually happened. When he arrived at work on Monday, Louis had acted like nothing happened. Harry isn’t sure it was a mistake though. Sure they were both drunk but there’s no need to deny the attraction between them. That night was quite unforgettable and Harry was oddly disappointed when he left Louis’s flat the next morning. When he woke up alone in bed, he figured Louis left and he was about to do the same when Louis reappeared. It was awkward though, so Harry left without trying to convince him otherwise.

 

Since then, they went back to their work routine and nothing has changed. Except for the fact that Harry can’t take his eyes off Louis, which makes things quite difficult when he should focus on his laptop instead of Louis’s eyes, mouth or _face_. Louis caught him staring more than once and Harry ducked his head every time.

 

It’s Friday and Harry can’t wait to be home. He’s planning on staying in this weekend and catching up on some sleep. He will finally be able to not see Louis and will maybe forget about him, who knows. Right now though, Harry is finishing his last tasks for the week. He’s focused on his work when Louis receives a call. Harry likes Louis’s voice. It’s like music to his ears. It sounds even better in bed but that’s probably not going to happen again. All of a sudden, Louis snaps his fingers repeatedly until Harry looks at him. Louis’s eyes are wide as he stares right back at Harry.

 

“Yes, M. Stark.” Louis says and _oh_ , could it be…

 

The silence stretches and Harry holds his breath, too afraid of making any noise and missing the conversation. He stands up and sits back down on the chair in front of Louis’s desk; hoping to catch up some words. Slowly, Louis starts smiling and Harry can’t help smiling back at him. Louis has such a nice smile. Besides it must be good news.

 

“That’s great news, M. Stark.” Louis says, not taking his eyes off Harry. “Alright, I’ll send you an email with the details. Thank you so much for calling me back. You won’t regret your decision.”

 

When he hangs up the phone, Louis is straight out grinning. He remains silent a few seconds before saying “We got the deal!”

 

“Yes!” Harry almost screams, lifting his fist in the air. Louis’s laughing and it’s so _warm_ that Harry can’t help laughing back. Without thinking, Harry gives him a high five. It’s clumsy and they both realize they probably should not do that. Or have any kind of physical contact, for that matter.

 

Louis clears his throat. “Right.”

 

“I think we should celebrate” Harry blurts out. He instantly makes a mental note to slap himself later. Louis is looking at him with a confused expression on his face.

 

“Uh. I don’t think it’s a good idea Harry.”

 

Before he can change his mind, Harry speaks again. “Well it’s Friday night and we just closed the biggest deal of our careers so I think we deserve a drink.” Harry can see Louis’s hesitating so he adds; “Come on Lou, just one drink.” _Lou_ , seriously Styles? Nickname? Now he’s definitely going to say no.

 

“Well I guess you have a point.” Louis says, smiling. “We kind of deserve it.”

 

Harry feels his own smile stretching to its limits.

 

They go to the same pub as last time and end up in a small booth after having paid for their drinks. It starts awkwardly, both of them clearly uncomfortable. After a few minutes though, Louis looks more relaxed and starts commenting the football game playing on telly. Harry doesn’t know anything about football but he really likes Louis talking about it. He smiles when Louis throws his hands up in the air, yelling after one player even though he can’t hear him. Louis turns his attention back on Harry and when he notices him smiling he quirks an eyebrow.

 

“What?” he asks.

 

Harry keeps smiling before taking a sip of his drink. “Nothing.”

 

“You’re really weird.” Louis says. He’s smiling though.

 

“I’m not the one yelling at the _telly_.” Harry replies, smugly.

 

“Yeah well I’m not the one who ordered a _cocktail_ at a _pub_.”

 

Harry beams at him. “I love it, you should give it a try”; he says before pushing the glass over to Louis’s side of the table. Louis takes it in his hand and slowly brings the straw to his mouth, not taking his eyes off Harry. Which… is giving Harry goosebumps. And making him feel weird all over his body. Especially below the belt.

 

Louis makes a face before pushing the cocktail back to its owner. “It’s way too sugary Harold, how can you drink that?”

 

 _Harold_? Interesting. Louis seems to realize his mistake though and focuses back on the game. Once it’s over and Louis’s favourite team lost by three goals, Louis’s all grumpy, making Harry laugh.

 

“Come on” he jokes, “it’s not that important!”

 

“Not that important? It’s football Harry! How can you be so insensible to such a great sport?”

 

Harry just snorts. Louis looks at his phone and must be realizing it’s late. He gets up and puts his coat on, glancing at Harry.

 

“Uh” he starts. “I’m. I’m going to leave. It’s late.”

 

“Right.” Harry says.

 

Louis doesn’t move though and keeps staring at Harry. It’s a moment before he speaks again. “Do you… Do you want to come with me?” Louis asks, not really looking at Harry. When Harry doesn’t answer, Louis looks at him in the eyes. He looks so hopeful that Harry doesn’t think twice before saying “yes”.

 

 

***

 

 

Harry wakes up naked with an arm around his middle and someone’s steady breathing on his neck. He realizes he’s in Louis’s bed. Again. He recognizes the room. Harry smiles to himself, thinking about the fact that Louis _has_ to be the big spoon, even if Harry’s taller. Of course he is. Bossy, even in his sleep. He slowly turns around, trying not to wake Louis up. Will it be as awkward as last time? Should Harry sneak out while he still can? Is that what Louis expects him to do? Harry doesn’t want to sneak out though. He wants to cuddle and stay in Louis’s arms for a few more hours. Days. Whatever.

 

Louis’s fast asleep, lightly snoring. He looks peaceful and younger in his sleep. His hair is falling on his face, which Harry thinks is kind of cute. He reaches out slowly and takes a lock of Louis’s hair before placing it back behind his ear. Louis’s eyes open slowly before his gaze focuses on Harry, who freezes. Fuck. He didn’t want to wake Louis up. What is he supposed to do now? Thank Louis and leave? Harry’s a bit panicking until Louis sheepishly smiles at him. Harry smiles back.

 

“Hi.” Louis says with the sweetest voice and Harry’s heart melts away.

 

“Hi.”

 

Louis looks at him curiously and Harry is about to ask why when Louis closes the gap between them and kisses him. Harry sighs in the kiss, relieved that Louis doesn’t kick him out of his flat just yet. Harry brings his hand to Louis’s neck and they kiss for a while, until Louis rolls on top of Harry and Harry thinks he won’t be able to control his body any longer. Louis lifts himself on Harry’s chest and smiles at him before speaking. “I’m going to take a shower.” And wait… Is this a remake of last time? Is this Harry’s cue to leave?

 

“Alright.” Harry says, not even bothering to hide the disappointment in his voice.

 

“You want to join?” Louis asks wiggling his eyebrows.

 

So not like last time then. Good to know. Harry nods, smiling. “Of course.”

 

After a particularly good sex session in the shower, they spend the rest of the morning lazily kissing and cuddling. Louis gave Harry a pair of clean pants and a clean shirt before telling him “I’m warning you though, I’m going to wear my lazy weekend outfit”, which consists of a black jumper and sweatpants. In which he still manages to look stunning. Damn it.

 

The next week of work is much nicer. First because their job is more relaxed now that they signed this huge deal. Secondly because Harry spends almost every night at Louis’s. It’s hard to think that a month ago they still hated each other. Now Harry can’t stop thinking about the boy. They haven’t talked about their “situation” of course but Harry is fine that way. He just wants to spend all his spare time with Louis, is it too much to ask? Apparently not for Louis who asks him every night to come home with him even if he knows Harry’s going to come anyway. When they’re not having sex (rarely), they spend hours in bed or in front of the telly, talking rubbish and laughing until they can’t breath.

 

Harry tries not to think about the promotion. He’s not sure he wants it anymore. Not if it means making Louis sad. Or worse, losing Louis. He can’t imagine his life not being filled with his happy laughter. Besides, what is going to happen when someone, whoever that someone is, gets the promotion? They both will be back in their own offices and never speak to each other again? Harry desperately pushes these thoughts in the back of his mind. The fact that none of the boys know about Harry and Louis’s “thing” is enough for Harry to think this is just a phase to Louis. As time goes by, Harry gets a weird feeling in his stomach whenever he looks at Louis. Like a stomach bug.

 

It’s Sunday and they’re eating breakfast in front of the telly when it hits him. Louis is wearing his usual weekend outfit and is munching on his bacon, mesmerized by a documentary on Discovery Chanel. Harry made breakfast, or attempted to make a descent breakfast with what was left and still consumable into Louis’s fridge. Louis is paying attention to the telly, commenting everything. When one of the lionesses catches a baby zebra, he turns to face Harry with a shocked expression on his face.

 

“Have you _seen_ that Harold?” he asks. “Have you seen how she caught the zebra? That’s sick!”

 

That’s when it hits Harry. This boy in front of him. Wearing his sweatpants, munching on his bacon and watching telly with his glasses on, commenting everything with the enthusiasm of a five-year old. Harry is in love with this boy. That’s the weird feeling in his stomach. Not a stomach bug. _Oh yes, thank God I’m not sick, I’m just in love_. Shit. Fuck. Fucking hell. That wasn’t supposed to happen. This _can’t_ be happening. What is he going to do? Should he confess his love to Louis? Absolutely not. Out of the question. He’s only going to freak out and that would make things even more complicated than they already are. Harry isn’t going to say a thing until the contest is over. Only two weeks left. He can make it.

 

How the hell did he fall so fast for this boy? Louis notices the change in Harry’s attitude. “Harry?” he asks, concern in his voice. He’s done eating. He looks at Harry with his gorgeous blue eyes and Harry is so in love with him it hurts. “You okay?” Louis adds.

 

Harry clears his throat. “Yes.” Louis looks not convinced though so Harry cups his face with his hands and kisses him. When he breaks the kiss, Louis is smiling with his eyes still close and Harry momently thinks he preferred the hateful yelling Louis. Well, no, of course he prefers the sweet, smiling, _happy_ Louis. But it would be easier to think straight if Louis weren’t being this cute. Sighing, Harry brings an arm around Louis’s shoulders. Louis’s head falls on Harry’s shoulder and he falls asleep next to a very much awake and thoughtful Harry.

 

 

***

 

 

There is only one week left until the big announcement. Louis and Harry have done their part of the job, collecting as many clients as they could in two months. There is not much more left to do except wait and see. Which is probably worse. Harry still doesn’t know what to do. If Simon gave him the promotion right here right now, he thinks he would decline and tell Simon Louis deserves it more than he does. Which is kind of true. Louis has been working his arse off for five years now and he’s by far the most committed to his work among all the salesmen. He once confessed to Harry that this job was his whole life. They were in bed, both staring at the ceiling when he told Harry he wanted to win this more than anything.

 

Harry is trying to solve this complex dilemma when Louis calls after him. “Ha-rry” he singsongs. “Are you listening?”

 

Harry snaps his head around to Louis’s direction and stares. Louis is behind his desk, typing on his laptop and occasionally throwing glances at Harry.

 

“Uh?” Harry asks, still unaware of what Louis was telling him.

 

Louis chuckles, shaking his head. “What goes on in your mind sometimes, I have no idea…” _If only you knew_. “I asked you if you wanted to go to the pub with the lads tonight. Or we can go to mine, it’s just I haven’t seen them in a while and they’re starting to be suspicious… But you don’t _have_ to come if you don’t want to it’s just-”

 

“Sure Lou, of course I want to come.” Harry interrupts. He knows by now Louis does that – rambling for ages – when he’s tensed. And why would he be tensed? Maybe he doesn’t want the other boys to figure out they’re sleeping together. Maybe he’s ashamed of Harry. The thought hurts but Harry has no way to find out if it’s the truth. Except for the fact that he can ask Louis, like a normal person, but that would imply that they’d have to talk about serious stuffs and Harry is not ready for that. Nor is Louis from what it seems.

 

Louis smiles. “Brilliant!” With that, he leaves the office and Harry is once again left with his thoughts.

 

After work, they all go the pub. Louis seems quite uncomfortable at the beginning, but it probably has to do with Zayn asking “we haven’t seen you both in ages, where have you been hiding?” Harry laughs and pretexts something about helping a friend move in to ease the tension. Zayn drops the subject and they start drinking like they usually do.

 

Harry notices Louis sitting next to him and wonders if he’s aware of it. Harry’s quite surprised, so are the others if their curious looks are anything to go by, but no one questions it. Louis doesn’t seem to notice though. A few weeks back, he would have sat next to anyone else except Harry. And there he is, next to Harry, his tight pressed to Harry’s, like it’s the most normal thing to do. Harry isn’t about to complain though. He likes it so much he has to restrain himself from putting his arm around Louis’s shoulders and bringing him closer.

 

After the first round of pints, Zayn volunteers to get the next one and asks Louis to help him, leaving Niall, Harry and Liam at the table. Harry can’t help noticing Liam throwing glances at the barmaid and he’s about to comment on that when Liam gets up, pretexting he’s going to the loo, even if they know he’s going to talk to her. Harry smiles to himself. When he looks back at Niall, he’s staring at Harry with a knowing look on his face.

 

“What?” Harry asks.

 

Niall rolls his eyes. “How long have you been sleeping with him?”

 

“Who? Liam? You’re mental!”

 

“Not Liam, you idiot! Louis!” Harry can feel his cheeks reddening. “I thought I was your friend!” Niall adds. “You could have told me, you tosser!”

 

“I’m not sleeping with him!” Harry hears himself saying. It sounds fake though, even to his own ears.

 

Niall rolls his eyes – _again_. “Harry, you don’t know how to lie, don’t even try. I’ve seen the way you look at each other anyway.”

 

“What’s that?” Harry asks before he can catch himself.

 

“It’s gross, is what it is! You’re all heart eyes, fucking rainbow and unicorns around each other! And it’s not just sex, you _fancy_ him, don’t even try to deny it you knobhead!”

 

“Hey! Would you stop insulting me?”

 

Harry is about to panic. If Niall noticed, maybe everyone else did. He doesn’t care about the boys knowing, but what about their colleagues? What about Simon?

 

Niall smirks. “Funny how you wankers hated each other not so long ago. I guess it’s true what they say then.” When Harry looks at him expectantly, Niall adds; “there’s a thin line between love and hate.” _Love_. Is Harry that obvious? Are _they_ that obvious? Is Harry not alone in this? “For what it’s worth” Niall says, breaking Harry’s train of thoughts, “I’ve never seen Louis this happy.”

 

Harry smiles at that. It’s a nice thought – being the one making Louis happy – even if Harry doesn’t know were it’s going to lead them. Louis is coming back with a handful of beers and when his eyes meet Harry’s, he offers him that private smile Harry loves the most.

 

 

***

 

 

The last week is a drag. Everyone in the office is both nervous and excited about the result. Louis seems irritable beyond normal, getting upset whenever someone enters his office without knocking first. On Friday, the day of the big announcement, he majestically avoids Harry all day. Harry wonders where he could be. He’s himself quite anxious and he needs Louis to reassure him. Louis knows how to do that. He’s good with words. And if words don’t work, he still can kiss Harry. That would definitely make him feel better.

 

Harry’s starting to think he won’t get the promotion and he doesn’t know how to feel about it. He wishes he could talk to Louis but it may not be a good idea, not right now, just before the announcement. He’s completely lost, quite frankly.

 

At 5pm, Simon gathers everyone from Sales in the big meeting room. The head of HR is here as well. Harry is the last to arrive so he takes the last seat, next to Nick. Louis is facing him but he’s staring at his hands, his head ducked. Harry tries desperately to get his attention but he won’t look away from his hands. _What the fuck is going on_. Simon starts speaking and Harry needs a moment to focus on his words.

 

“… all did a good job and you have proven yourselves to be excellent salesmen. You all deserve your place at Cowell & Walsh, but we can only name one Senior Sales Executive. I’m not going to keep you waiting any longer.”

 

Harry is holding his breath and he can tell the others are doing the same. Everyone is looking at Simon, who glances at each one of them before he speaks again. “Both team were close. You both exceeded the goals and brought us good results. That said, I must admit Louis and Harry made a pretty impressive job by closing that deal with Stark. Therefore, I’ve decided to give one of them the promotion.”

 

Harry looks at Louis from the other side of the table and the moment their eyes meet, Louis stares back at Simon. _Why won’t you look at me Louis?_

“As he’s the one who brought us that new client, we agreed with PR to give Louis the title.”

 

Wait. What.

 

Louis who brought that new client?Sure there must be a mistake here. Louis found Stark but they won the contract together, both of them, Harry and Louis. There is apparently no Harry and Louis anymore though. Louis must have told Simon he’s the one who closed the deal, on his own. That cheating liar. Harry feels his world crashing down. Louis didn’t give a shit about him. Maybe he only became closer to Harry so that he could use his skills and throw him away afterwards. Harry isn’t sure of anything anymore. He was pretty sure what Louis and him had was real, that the other boy did really care about him. That’s apparently not the case.

 

The voice of Simon cuts into Harry’s thoughts. “We’ll have a little party on Monday here at the office to celebrate this new promotion.” Great. A party. With everyone. To Louis’s glory. Louis, who’ll be able to rub his promotion in Harry’s face, to remind him how _foolish_ he was to trust him in the first place.

 

When Harry looks at the other side of the table, Louis is already looking back at him with a pleading look on his face. _Fuck you Louis Tomlinson, fuck you very much_. It’s Harry’s turn to avoid his gaze. He waits until the meeting is over, anger boiling in his veins, and when everyone stands up to congratulate Louis, Harry walks out of the room.

 

He goes back home an hour before the end of his workday, close to tears. He won’t cry though, not at work and not because of an arse like Louis fucking Tomlinson. He couldn’t go back to his office – _their office_ – and risk bumping into Louis. Once he has entered his flat, Harry receives a call. He grabs his phone in his pocket and stares at the screen, watching Louis’s name flashing. What does he want anyway? He had what he wanted, why is he calling Harry? Does he fancy one last fuck? Is that what this is about? _Fuck you_.

 

Harry rejects the call and opens a bottle of wine. Pouring himself a glass, he hears his phone ringing again. Louis, again. _Dismiss call_. Harry turns the telly on. Distracted, he flicks through the channels, not paying attention to the programs. Why is Louis trying to call him?  He should be celebrating with the lads. The lads. Maybe they were in it too. They must be. They were friends with Louis before knowing Harry. Were they even friends to Harry? Was that just an act?

 

The phone’s ringtone starts again, loud in the quiet apartment and Harry snaps out of it. He leans forward to look at the screen. Niall. Talking about friends. Once again, Harry rejects the call. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone right now. He really likes Niall, is the thing. And if Niall was part of Louis’s plan, it means Harry has very pour taste in friends.

 

Harry turns his phone off, not wanting to be disturbed anymore. When he looks back at the telly screen, an old episode of The Simsons is playing. He immediately thinks about Louis and himself, laughing while watching this show. Which makes him think about Louis. Harry turns the telly off.


	5. Epilogue

On Monday, Harry avoids going to the office. He’s still not ready to face Louis. He turns his phone on – which was off all weekend. Twelve missed calls. Three from Niall, two from Liam and even one from Zayn. Six from Louis. And a dozen of texts from him. Harry doesn’t listen to his voicemail. He calls clients and sends emails to arrange meetings during the day. He manages to stay out of the office all morning. The celebration party is at lunch though and he has to go. He can’t miss it, everyone would notice and it would look suspicious.

 

Harry arrives at the office fifteen minutes before lunch and runs into Liam. He hears Liam calling after him but he doesn’t turn around. Instead he finds an empty meeting room and closes the door behind him. Five minutes later, Harry hears a knock on the door. He’s been hiding in here with the light turned off, hoping that nobody would see him.

 

Harry doesn’t have time to answer the door before it opens and Louis comes in. “Harry!” Louis says, urgency in his voice.

 

Harry frowns. The last person he wants to see. Great. “Sod off!”

 

Louis doesn’t seem to understand though and he takes a few steps forwards before stopping when he sees Harry’s face. “Harry, please, let me explain-”

 

“There’s nothing to explain.” Harry interrupts. “You lied to Simon, you told him you did all this by yourself when we both know it’s not true. You fooled me and you got what you wanted Louis, I hope you’re happy!”

 

Louis is looking at him with wide eyes. “No Harry you don’t understand! I told him I brought Stark in _before_ I knew you. I mean before we were…”

 

“Before we were what Louis? Shagging? Cause that’s all it was for you, right?” Harry asks, tired of all this pretending.

 

Louis frowns. “God, no Harry, that’s not all it was and you know that.”

 

“I know _nothing_!” Harry almost yells. “We never even talked about it and then you do _this_ and stab me in the back! You got what you wanted all along right?”

 

Hurt flashes on Louis’s face. _Good_. That will give him a taste of his own medicine. “Will you fucking listen to me!” he shouts. “I don’t care about the promotion anymore Harry! I turned it down! Remember when I said this job was my whole life? I was wrong.”

 

“What do you mean you turned it down?” Harry asks, confused. “It’s all you wanted!”

 

“I told Simon to give it to Greg, he deserves it more than I do. And all I want is _you_ Harry, as cheesy as it sounds. Not a stupid job with a bigger salary. All I want is to keep working with you because we’re a _great_ team. And… I want to keep seeing you outside work too. I want… God I want you by my side every night because I sleep better when I’m with you – and I’m not talking about sex here. I want to tell the boys and I want to be able to hold your hand when we go to the pub, and _fuck_ I want all these sappy-nauseating-oversweet things with you. I’m so sorry about what I’ve done Harry. I tried to call you all weekend to tell you all this and now I’m so nervous I’m not making any sense.”

 

Harry is staring in disbelief. He knows he’s staring and that he should say something but his brain doesn’t seem to be working anymore. He needs a moment to process this information. So Louis turned the promotion down. And wants to… what? Be with Harry? As in a permanent work-partner but also something else?

 

“What…” Harry starts. “What are you trying to say? Why would you _do_ that? Turn down the promotion I mean.”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Louis takes a step forward before replying. “Seriously Harry, do I have to actually say it? Alright. Because I love you, you giant idiot.” With a pleading look he adds; “I’m so sorry for what I’ve done. So, so sorry. You didn’t – you don’t – deserve it. You’re amazing. I hope you’ll be able to forgive me Harry.”

 

 _I love you_. So Harry wasn’t alone in this after all. Louis is staring at him with a hopeful look and Harry is left speechless. Louis just told him he loved him. He gave up on a job offer he dreamed about, just to keep Harry instead.

 

Without a word, Harry closes the gab between them and launches himself at Louis, taking Louis’s face between his hands before dragging him into a kiss. Louis makes a surprised noise and doesn’t kiss back right away. When he finally does, he brings his hands to Harry’s back before sighing in the kiss. They must have a thing with empty meeting room and kisses. They stay like that for a while before Harry breaks the kiss. Louis whines softly before opening his eyes, a careful look on his face as his gaze focuses on Harry.

 

Harry smiles at him. “I love you too, just so you know.”

 

Louis beams at him, with crinkles by his eyes, and he gives Harry a last peck on his lips before speaking. “One more thing. I’ve asked Simon if we could keep working together. He said yes so if it’s alright with you, you can stay in my office. That way Nick will finally have enough room for him and his big ego.”

 

Harry laughs. “You sassy little shit!” At Louis’s false-shocked expression, Harry adds softly “I love you” before kissing him again.

 

 

***

 

 

Louis pours two glasses of champagne. It’s celebration day after all.

 

“Hey Louis.”

 

Louis turns around. “Hi Greg! Congrats on the job!”

 

Greg smiles cautiously. “Yeah, about that… I don’t know the reason why you told Simon to give it to me… But I can’t thank you enough.”

 

Louis smiles. “Trust me Greg, I found something more important to me.”

 

Louis looks to the other side of the room. Harry is laughing at something Niall just said. Zayn and Liam are shaking their heads, both smiling. Harry’s eyes meet Louis’s and he gives him the sweetest smile Louis ever received. It’s celebration day for Louis, indeed. But not for the reasons he’d expected two months ago. Louis lost a job opportunity but he won this incredible boy, nice, funny and so beautiful he still takes Louis’s breath away. _Oh well, I’ll have other job opportunities_.

 

“Anyway.” Greg says. “I’m going to miss sharing an office with you.”

 

“Well I’m not going to miss the way you picked your nose when you thought I wasn’t watching!”

 

Greg chokes on his drink. Before he can come up with a reply, Simon calls him. Throwing a murderous look at Louis, he walks away. Laughing to himself, Louis takes the two glasses in hands and walks back to the boys. He hands Harry his drink, smiling. Harry gives him that private smile he only gives Louis. “Thanks Lou.”

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Louis notices Zayn rolling his eyes. “Is it always going to be like this? You two looking at each other as if you want to rip the other’s clothes off and cooing like those disgusting couples?”

 

Louis smirks. “You mean you and Perrie?”

 

Harry _giggles_ and Louis feels his own smile stretching. Liam and Niall look like they’re trying not to laugh and Zayn frowns.

 

“I hate you all.”

 

“Well that was lovely” Niall says; “but there’s a buffet waiting for me. Lads.” With that he walks away, followed by Liam and Zayn.

 

Louis looks at Harry. He’s smiling and Louis can’t help thinking he never wants to see Harry sad like he was an hour again in the meeting room, or last Friday at Simon’s announcement.

 

Louis smirks. “What do you say we skip the food and find an empty room for a good make-out session?”

 

Harry grins. “Exactly what I was thinking.”


End file.
